


Babysitter AU fanart

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, One-Sided Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drawings to accompany Tonicon's fanfic
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. uwu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonicon1231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicon1231/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269328) by [Tonicon1231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicon1231/pseuds/Tonicon1231). 



[ ](https://sailorpendejx.tumblr.com/image/190483821806)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> augh they look so gray and idk why >:T cannot fix


	2. Halloween scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is so fun to draw

[ ](https://sailorpendejx.tumblr.com/image/190540467461)


	3. Little Shite

[ ](https://sailorpendejx.tumblr.com/image/190689552696)


	4. The Pool scene

[ ](https://sailorpendejx.tumblr.com/image/190744648061)


End file.
